Malaikatku
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Gender bender-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. HIATUS! Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian ia menengok ke arah kanannya. Begitu matanya terbuka… Fem!naru
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Perkenalkan, Kami adalah author bersaudara, Hoshirin Hyuunma dan Yukino Hitohira. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san (_ _). Enjoy…

0o…………………….…….. Fuyuno Hoshi…….…………..…….…….o0

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Malaikatku** © Kami

**Gendre:**

Fantasy/Romance

**Rating:**

T

**Warning:**

Penuh dengan ke **OOC**-an. Di chap ini gak ada romancenya dan Naru belum hadir (??) pada chap ini. Yang gak suka silakan tinggalkan FF ini. Dan lainnya…-males mikir-

**Pairing:**

SasuxFemNaru

**Summary:**

Sasuke memandang langit. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh menuju ke arahnya. Benda itu bercahaya terang, berbagai warna mengelilinginya.

**Malaikatku**

**1. Prolog**

0o.…………...………………..……………………………o0

Kota Konoha. Adalah Kota yang sangat modern dan maju dibandingkan dengan kota lain. Banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit, tertata rapi. Ribuan kendaraan bermotor memenuhi jalanan, bak air yang tumpah ke lantai tak beraturan.

Anak-anak tertawa bahagia hidup di kota ini, pendidikan yang terjamin, fasilitas bermain, bahkan tidak sedikit orang tua yang memanjakan anak mereka.

Tapi, apabila kita melihat lebih jauh kedalam sudut kota, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat sangat kumuh. Bisa dibilang tidak pantas untuk berdiri di kota Konoha yang modern ini. Karena keadaan rumah itu sungguh-sungguh sudah bobrok.

Dari luar rumah itu terlihat sangat kotor, kumuh, dan terkesan angker. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengira bahwa didalamnya terdapat 2 orang yang sangat membutuhkan tempat berteduh. Mengharapkan satu-satunya perlindungan di dalam sana.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Kak…", terlihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam pekat, yang apabila dilihat dari samping terlihat seperti pantat ayam.

Lelaki itu bernama Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha lengkapnya.

Anak bermata onyx berumur 12 tahun. Namun, ia baru menduduki bangku kelas 5 SD. Tentu saja itu semua karena masalah biaya. Kota Konoha lebih didominasi sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang kalian tahu sendiri, biaya SPP-nya selangit. Masih untung Sasuke dapat diterima di salah satu sekolah, itupun yang paling murah. Walau dengan otak yang bermuatan kecil, alias pas-pasan. (AN: Sorry buat para FG Sasuke…XP)

Sedangkan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha hanya bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan dengan gaji yang pas-pasan (AN: Sorry lagi buat FG Itachi…kita juga FG dia.). Umurnya sudah mencapai 21 tahun, umur yang sudah pantas untuk menjalin hubungan rumah tangga. Tertawa bahagia dengan sang istri yang selalu menyambut pagi hari dengan senyuman manis dan hangatnya. Juga tertawa bersama buah hatinya. Sungguh keluarga harmonis yang diinginkan setiap manusia bukan?

Namun tidak untuk Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga. Ia tidak pernah bepikir untuk membagikan rasa cintanya pada orang lain selain untuk Sasuke.

Untuk sekarang, baginya Sasuke adalah orang yang terpenting dihidupnya. Ia terus bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, termasuk biaya sekolah Sasuke yang pastinya tidak murah bagi mereka.

Tampan, memang. Kuat, pastinya. Tinggi, bisa disejajarkan dengan para model malah. Kekar, dewasa, dan selalu bijaksana dalam menghadapi apapun. Ya! Itulah Itachi. Sosok seorang pria yang diidam-idamkan setiap kaum hawa.

Namun apabila kaum hawa tersebut tahu status sebenarnya Itachi, mereka pasti akan langsung meningggalkan Itachi bak sampah jalanan, dengan tanggapan 'jijik'. Kejam bukan? Itachi sadar akan hal itu. Ia tak ambil pusing, toh…. mereka sendiri yang mendekatinya. Mereka pula yang menjauhinya.

Hal yang sama juga sering dialami oleh Sasuke. Tampan, kuat, berani, namun agak bodoh. Siapa yang bakal menyangka bahwa kedua kakak-beradik itu adalah orang miskin.

"Ya Sasuke, hati-hati di jalan…", balas Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan , itulah kebiasaan Itachi kepada adiknya itu. 'Mengelus rambutnya' setiap akan berangkat sekolah (AN: Hehe…acara citak-citakannya Itachi saya simpan dulu ya…).

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa terganggu oleh kebiasaan Itachi itu. Namun, ia merasa sesuatu merambah hatinya, saat rambutnya dibelai oleh tangan lembut kakak satu-satunya itu. Perasaan hangat, perasaan yang selalu ia inginkan dari dulu. Perasaan sayang anggota keluarga.

"Tentu saja kakak…..", Sasuke tersenyum ceria. Senyum itu, hanyalah subuah topeng dibalik kepedihanya, mengingat asal usul keluarganya yang bisa dibilang tragis itu.

Sasuke mengambil tas bahu yang disodorkan oleh Itachi, lalu ia tertawa kecil. Itachi membalas dengan tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian secepat kilat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan rumah itu dan Itachi yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap punggung adiknya yang semakin mengghilang. Dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

0o.…………...………………..……………………………o0

TENG…………TENG………….TENG……………

Bunyi bel sekolah berdentang, pertanda kalau sekolah sudah memperbolehkan murid-murid untuk pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Disambut oleh anggota keluarga masing-masing. Makan siang bersama di satu meja. Bercanda, menceritakan masalah yang mereka alami di sekolah.

'Huh, seandainya itu terjadi di kehidupanku', desah Sasuke. 'Yah… walau takkan mungkin.', Desahnya lagi.

Seluruh murid-murid membanjiri aula sekolah dasar itu yang luas. Sebagian anak dijemput. Namun ada beberapa pula yang tidak. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya menunggu di atap sekolah, membiarkan aula sekolah menjadi lengang.

Sasuke tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia ikut berhambur dengan murid-murid yang lain. Pasti akan berakhir dengan sakit hati Sasuke. Ya. Banyak sekali anak yang sering mengejek Sasuke. Bahkan ada yang sampai berani melemparinya dengan batu.

Terakhir kali ia ikut berhambur keluar, saat ia kelas 4. Ia sedang menunggu jemputan Itachi seperti biasa. Namun, sosok yang ia nantikan tak kunjung datang. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa anak. Ada yang mengejeknya 'anak miskin', ' bodoh', dan lain-lain. Membuat hatinya sakit. Dengan terpaksa ia harus pulang sekolah sendiri. Dengan suara mencemooh anak-anak yang terus terngiang di otaknya.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang lembut dan ramah. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Dan ia mengajaknya berkenalan sambil pulang bersama. Dan akhirnya ia menjadi satu-satunya sahabat Sasuke.

Angin siang di musim semi itu, melambaikan rambut hitam Sasuke ketika ia baru saja menginjakan kakinya di atap sekolah itu. Panas terik matahari tidak mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ujung atap. Hey! Jangan mengira kalau Sasuke mau bunuh diri. Memang kehidupan yang ia pikul ini berat. Tapi ia tak mau mati. Meninggalkan kakaknya, mengecewakanya, melihat wajah sedihnya, rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Lagi pula atap ini dipasang pagar tinggi dari kawat yang sepertinya cukup kuat. Tentu saja untuk mengghindari adanya korban bukan?

Hanya sekali saja ia melihat kakaknya kecewa. Raut muka yang selalu keruh, sedih setelah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang tak pernah Sasuke lupakan, kejadian yang membuat hidupnya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Bayangkan dulu kau merasa dirimu adalah orang yang paling sempurna. Kaya, berkeluarga lengkap, selalu tertawa bersama. Menyenangkan bukan? Sampai suatu saat, perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut. Dan harta bendamu habis untuk melunasi hutang perusahaan.

Di tambah ibumu yang sakit-sakitan dan membuatmu mambutuhkan uang banyak untuk biaya pengobatan. Setelah itu, sang ayah yang mabuk-mabukan. Perjalanan hidup yang menyakitkan. Dan sang kakak yang sedih karna di tinggal tunanganya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Ok, mungkin kalian tahu apa alasan itu.

Dimanakah tempatmu untuk mencurahkan hati? Tak ada. Jelas saja, semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang peduli dengan kau. Kau yang tersesat di tengah jalan, tak tau arah.

Kau khawatir dengan Ibumu yang selalu merintih kesakitan. Kau juga khawatir dengan ayahmu yang tersesat. Juga kakakmu yang menjadi pemurung. Kejam bukan?

Dan sekarang Sasuke hidup hanya dengan Itachi. Keluarga satu-satunya yan tersisa. Sang Ibu memilih kembali ke sisi yang Maha Kuasa. Dan sang ayah yang menyusul sang ibu dengan cara yang tragis, atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah **'overdosis'**.

Tak terasa air mata Sasuke sudah mengalir deras, meratapi nasib. Matanya memandang langit yang cerah berharap Tuhan menurunkan sesuatu supaya dapat mengubah jalan takdirnya.

'Ya Tuhan……. Turunkan lah keajaiban untukku……..'

"Kau menangis lagi Sasuke?", kata-kata itu membuyarkan segala lamunan Sasuke. Ia sadar siapa yang datang. Sasuke langsung menghapus air matanya, dan memunggungi dia.

"Aku tidak menangis, Kak……", Jawab Sasuke dengan nada ketus, berusaha menghilangkan suara serak akibat menangis tadi.

Seseorang itu atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu mendekati Sasuke yang memandangi aula sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Rambut hitam lurus gadis itu, di biarkan tergerai dengan indah.

"Kau takkan bisa membohongiku Sasuke, kita sudah bersama selama 1 tahun ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku Sasuke", seru gadis itu dengan lembut.

Angin menyusup ke sela-sela rambutnya, mengibarkan rambut hitamnya yang indah, membuat dia semakin terlihat cantik.

Ya, gadis itu bernama Yohachi Rokukyuu. Gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabat kakak-beradik itu. Kedua Uchiha itu, sejak orangtua mereka meninggal.

Yohachi, ialah gadis yang menemukan Sasuke saat ia sedang menangis di tengah jalan setahun yang lalu saat pulang sekolah. Yohachi berumur 14 tahun. Lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sasuke.

Ia berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya. Keluarganya mempunyai perusahaan yang cukup terkenal. Pantas kalau ia bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah yang bertaraf International, tepatnya kelas 8. Sekolah yang paling diidamkan oleh semua orang.

Wajahnya cantik dengan perpaduan mata yang berwarna coklat tua, membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Sebelum pulang kerumahnya, ia selalu menyempatkam diri untuk menjemput Sasuke dan tentu mengantarkannya pulang sampai kerumahnya.

Adakah orang yang bingung oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh Yohachi? Mengapa ia tidak memilih dijemput oleh mobil keluarganya yang sejuk dan nyaman?

Kalau begitu aku akan balik bertanya kepada Kalian. Apabila Kalian memiliki seorang sahabat yang sudah kau anggap seperti keluargamu sendiri dan keadaanya seperti Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menemaninya, atau malah membiarkanya sendiri?

Yohachi menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Berusaha menghiburnya walau hanya sedikit. Sasuke langsung berbalik arah dan memeluk Yohachi, menangis sepuasnya di bahu sahabatnya itu, atau seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak ke-2nya.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil, Kak?", tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik, masih terisak di pelukan mengerti apa yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Kepedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Kakak yakin suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan memberi kebahagiaan untukmu. Kau pernah dengar pepatah yang berbunyi 'setelah sedih pasti akan senang' bukan? Jadi, kau harus yakin akan itu.", hibur Yohachi sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Hn………..", jawab Sasuke melepas pelukanya, dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, kak Itachi pasti sudah menunggu lama", Ajak Yohachi. Yang membalikkan badannya menuju pintu tangga. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatap langit.

'Aku tunggu kejutanmu', Batin Sasuke tersenyum memandang langit biru itu, lalu memandang Yohachi yang sudah menunggunya di anak tangga. Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Yohachi.

SINGG

'Tunggu! Suara apa tadi?', Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang sedang jatuh.

SINGG

Suara itu terdengar lagi. 'Tak salah lagi ada benda menuju kesini!', Batin Sasuke. Yohachi bingung melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

SINGG

Sasuke memandang langit. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh menuju ke arahnya. Benda itu bercahaya terang, berbagai warna mengelilinginya.

0o…..……….……….…....TBC……...…..………….………o0

Next chapter:

**Dream**

0o…………………….…….. Fuyuno Hoshi…….…………..…….…….o0

**A/N:** Oya, Yohachi itu OC kita. Nama itu kita ambil dari nama sang author tersayang kita, 4896fans-Nikazemaru. Satu lagi, doakan Rin-Chan yang besok mau UAS ya???? Oche!! –gila mo UAS nekat up-date fic-

**Special thanks:**

Nee-Chan a.k.a. Aoi No Tsuki

Yo-Chan a.k.a. 4869fans-Nikazemaru

Pembaca dan pereview sekalian

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**REVIEW OR FLAME??**


	2. Dream

**A/N:** Akhirnya!!! Chapter dua dapat kami update \o/. Terima kasih kami ucapkan kepada semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca dan mereview Fic kami ini (_ _). Balasan riview ada di bawah. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Malaikatku **© Kami

**Gendre:**

Romance/Family

**Rating: **

T

**Warning:**

Penuh dengan ke **OOC**-an. Belum keluar adegan gak suka silakan tinggalkan Fic ini. Ada satu **OC**. Dan lainnya…-males mikir-

**Pairing:**

SasuxFemNaru

**Summary:**

Aku menutup mataku, berdoa dalam hati. Agar ia tidak hilang, agar ia tidak pergi secepat itu. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Menatap mata lembutnya.

**Malaikatku**

**2. Dream**

XXXXX**  
**

Sasuke mangernyitkan dahinya. Sinar itu terlalu terang untuk diterima oleh retina matanya. Sasuke mangangkat kedua telapak tanganya ke depan mata, menghalangi sinar itu.

Cahaya itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke, makin dekat makin jelas wujud cahaya itu.

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat wujud di depannya itu. Sasuke hanya melihat wujud itu samar-samar karena dihalangi oleh cahaya yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Badannya benar-benar kaku, ia tak bisa bergerak. Lemas.

Sasuke memprekdisi bahwa wujud itu seorang gadis. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut sedikit ikal sepinggul, berwarna pirang yang di biarkan tergerai indah. Matanya tertutup. Terdapat 3 goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut dan penuh kehangatan, sungguh terlihat cantik. Ia memakai sebuah gaun terusan berwarna putih panjang, menutupi seluruh kakinya. Sungguh cantik sekali.

Sasuke melihat ke arah punggung gadis itu. Ada sesutu yang menempel. Seperti… Sayap? Ya, tidak salah lagi itu sayap. Apakah ia seorang malaikat?

Cahaya itu perlahan redup. Gadis itu membuka matanya. Matanya berwarna biru langit. Sangat indah. Manis.

"Kau…" Sasuke tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, ia terus mengagumi gadis di depannya itu.

SINGG

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang. Menghilang begitu saja. Tak meninggalkan bekas. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih merasa sakit di matanya.

"SASUKE…" Panggil Yohachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menengok ke arah Yohachi kemudian berlari kecil menuju gadis itu. Dan seketika ia telah berada di depan Yohachi.

"Eng… Kak, apa kakak tadi melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa tadi bukan halusinasinya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Tanya Yohachi yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke diam membisu, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

'Apakah tadi, hanya halusinasi ku?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati yang lebih ditunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Kak Itachi pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Yohachi memperingatkannya kembali.

"Ya!" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kemudian ia mengikuti Yohachi dari belakang, menuruni tangga sekolah satu demi satu. Meninggalkan misteri yang masih belum ia mengerti.

XXXXX

"Huh, sialan!" Umpat Sasuke berulang-ulang.

Itu disebabkan karena dua hari lagi akan diadakan Ujian Akhir Sekolah atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama UAS. Pastinya itu semua membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin terbebani. Ia harus mau dikurung dalam kamar oleh Itachi, sudah pasti supaya ia mau belajar. Mencuri waktu bersantainya dan membuat Sasuke merasa ia berada di neraka. Ok terlalu berlebihan, namun itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Dan sekarang Ia kabur dari Itachi yang pastinya akan mengurungnya di kamar selama berjam-jam. Tidak boleh keluar kamar, kecuali untuk yang penting saja. Seperti panggilan alam yang sering dialami setiap manusia.

Sasuke kini berada di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha, sangat jauh dari rumahnya sehingga ia tak akan ditemukan oleh Itachi.

Lama kelamaan Sasuke merasa sangat bosan berada di taman itu. Tak ada kerjaan, hanya duduk santai di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon, melihat orang berlalu-lalang di depannya, dan melamun.

Dan entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Ia seolah ditarik oleh sebuah magnet raksasa, yang berada di sekolahnya. Dan akhirnya ia tertarik oleh magnet raksasa itu menuju ke arah sekolahnya.

XXXXX

Sasuke hanya terbengong di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang dikunci oleh gembok berukuran besar. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk apa ia berada di sini. Seolah-olah ia terhipnotis untuk mendatangi tempat itu.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi… tunggu! Kalau ia pulang, ia pasti akan di tangkap oleh Itachi. Ah, sudahlah daripada harus seperti ini, seperi anak hilang yang tak tahu harus kemana.

Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauhi sekolahnya. Menyusuri pagar besi yang tingi dan kokoh. Sampai suatu suara menghentikan langkahnya yang mulai lelah.

'Tolong…'

Suara rintih kesakitan terdengar samar-samar.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan sumber suara, bahkan satu orang pun tidak ia temukan. Ia mulai bimbang. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering berhalusinasi.

'Tolong…'

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih jelas. Lebih keras. Seakan meminta pertolongan pada Sasuke.

'Sudah Sasuke, itu hanya ilusi. Halusinasimu.' Bentak Sasuke dalam hatinya. Menolak apa yang ia dengar, ia menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya dengan kencang.

Untung tak ada orang yang melihat. Seandainya ada yang melihatnya, orang itu pasti berpikir bahwa 'Sedang apa anak ini?' atau 'Apa anak ini gila?'.

'Tolong…' Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Kali ini ia tak bisa melawan rasa penasarannya, ia ingin mencari asal suara itu.

Rasa penasaran Sasuke menang. Ia tajamkan indra pendengaranya.

Dan ia menemukan tempat itu. Tempat suara itu muncul. Makin mendekat, suara itu makin jelas.

Merintih kesakitan, penuh kesedihan. Membuat hati Sasuke menjadi tersentuh. Adakah orang lain yang lebih menderita dari pada dirinya?

Makin jelas. Ya! Suara itu terdengar makin jelas. Tak terasa Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung. Gedung…

Sekolahnya?

XXXXX

' Lupakan Sasuke, lupakan…!!!' Perintah Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sangat tak konsen, dan bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya berhadapan dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang menumpuk diatas lantai kamarnya. Yang telah disiapkan oleh Itachi tentunya.

Sasuke sudah pulang, dan benar apa yang telah difirasatkan olehnya sebelum pulang. Ia menerima luapan kemarahan kakaknya itu. Yang berujung pada dikurungnya Sasuke dalam kamar yang pengap, panas dan bau. Hanya ada satu lubang fentulasi, itupun sempit.

Kamar itu hanya berukuran 3X3 m dengan tinggi atap 4 m. Cukup kecil untuk ukuran kamar biasa. Di dalamnya terdapat lemari pakaian kecil. Dan kasurnya –walau tidak pantas di katakan kasur- hanya menggunakan kasur kapuk yang sudah tua dimakan waktu.

Dan menambah suasana tidak enak lagi oleh tumpukan buku pelajaran yang memenuhi lantai kamar Sasuke.

"Huh…" Dengus Sasuke kesal. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengikuti kemauan kakaknya. Walau dengan ogah-ogahan, ujung-ujungnya Sasuke pasti belajar juga.

Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam otaknya. Ya! Kejadian saat diatap sekolah tadi dengan suara itu. Suara yang ia dengar di depan sekolahnya tadi sore. Dia masih sangat penasaran dengan suara minta tolong itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar berulang-ulang dalam otaknya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa berkonsetrasi belajar. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sasuke.

"HUWAAA!!! AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN LAGI…!!!" Jerit Sasuke yang sudah merasa otaknya seakan mau pecah.

SRAKK

Sasuke melempar bukunya ke sembarang arah. Dan dengan sukses membuat buku itu mendarat di atas lemari kecil yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk dan tidak ada lembut-lembutnya.

Mata Sasuke terasa berat untuk dibuka. Otaknya sudah lelah, ototnya sudah menegang, dan energinya sudah habis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Toh… Ujian bukan besok. Masih ada dua hari lagi.

XXXXX

Sasuke P.O.V

Dimana ini?

Aku membuka mataku. Yang terlihat hanya bayangan hitam dimana-mana. Rasa dingin menyerang hingga serasa menusuk tulangku.

Aku menyebarkan pandangan, menyapu seluruh ruangan yang gelap dan tak berujung itu. Berusaha membiasakan retina mataku dengan kegelapan.

Dimana ini? Tanyaku lagi.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.

Tiba-tiba terlihat siluet sinar berwarna putih terang. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Dan akhirnya sampai di depanku. Mataku membulat. Sosok di depanku seperti gadis itu.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang digeraikan. Dan bermata biru langit, warna yang kusuka.

Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kutemui di atap gedung sekolah saat pulang sekolah waktu itu. Ia menatapku dalam.

DEG

Sensasi apa ini? Aku serasa berada di suatu dunia yang seperti surga. Pancaran matanya begitu damai, indah, dalam, dan menunjukan sesuatu. Er… kesedihan? Pilu, dan seakan dirinya sendiri di dunia ini.

Hatiku merasakan suatu getaran, lembut, saat mata onyxku menatap matanya iba, ya! Aku merasakan persamaan derita. Yang kuhadapi dengan yang dihadapi oleh gadis itu.

Seketika sosokya menjauh. Meninggalkan diriku. Seakan ditarik oleh sesuatu. Aku ingin berteriak. Namun, tenggrokanku serasa dicekat oleh sesuatu, tak bisa bersuara. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku berlari, mengejar sosok itu yang menjauh dariku. Aku melihat matanya mulai derkaca-kaca. Menangiskah ia?

Aku terus berlari. Namun semakin aku cepat berlari, semakin cepat ia menjauh. Dengan sisa energiku, aku berlari sangat cepat. Secepat yang aku bisa, melewati lorong hitam yang tak berujung itu.

Aku menutup mataku, berdoa dalam hati. Agar ia tidak hilang, agar ia tidak pergi secepat itu. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Menatap mata lembutnya.

Saat aku membuka mata. Aku terkejut. Sosok gadis itu sudah di depan mataku. Dan aku tak bisa mengerem kakiku yang terus berlari. Dan akhirnya aku menerjang tubuhnya. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, tak mau kehilagan sosok yang entah kenapa menarik hatiku.

Kami terjatuh. Atau rasanya seperti terbang? Entahlah…

"Sasuke…"

Panggilnya padaku. Tunggu, dia kenal aku?

"Sasuke…"

Dia memanggilku lagi. Kali ini suaranya jelas. Tunggu, sepertinya aku sangat kenal suara ini.

"Sasuke…"

Ya! Benar aku kenal suara ini. Bukan hanya kenal, namun sangat akrab.

"Sasuke…"

Hei, ini kan suara kakak???

XXXXX

"Ukh." Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin kulihat.

Wajah khawatir kakak. Matanya memandangku lekat-lekat menuntut penjelasan tentang semuanya. Sungguh aku paling tak ingin melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

Normal P.O.V

"Ukh…." Sasuke mengeluh panjang. Ia membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih berbaring. Mukanya, menggambarkan raut kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa bertambah berat dua kali lipat. Ia medudukan diri di pinggir kasur yang sedikit basah karena keringat Sasuke. Itachi mengelus rambut Sasuke lembut.

"Kau tadi berteriak. Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Ya, aku mimpi buruk." Jawab Sasuke.

Namun, tidak dengan hatinya. Ia yakin itu semua nyata. Raut wajah gadis itu terus terniang. Sentuhan itu nyata. Lembut kulitnya, mata birunya, dan rambut pirang yang tergerai dengan indah. Bagi Sasuke semuanya nyata.

"Kau tak mau bercerita?" Tawar Itachi. Itachi siap menerima semua curahan hati Sasuke.

Sasuke termenung sebentar. Bingung antara ingin bercerita atau tidak. Ia tahu Itachi dapat dipercaya memegang rahasia. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk kali ini Sasuke merasa bimbang atas pilihanya.

"Kalau tidak, ya tak apa-apa. Kakak tidak memaksa." Sambung Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Hah…" Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur lagi saja." Kata Itachi sambil mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu. Itachi lalu berdiri dan berjalan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kak…" Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sukses menghentikan gerakan Itachi yang sudah hampir mencapai gagang pintu.

"Ya?" Itachi membalikan badan menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk. Itachi kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akan menceritakanya." Kata Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum lembut.

XXXXX

"Apa kau yakin yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang perempuan pada lelaki yang berada di depannya.

Lelaki itu memakai jubah dengan motif kobaran api. Rambunya berwarna keemasan. Cahaya matahari manambah indah rambutnya.

Lelaki itu memunggungi tubuh perempuan yang sedang bertanya tadi.

"Hn…" Lelaki itu hanya menjawab seadanya. Matanya terfokus menatap gumpalan awan di langit biru. Mengingatkanya pada seseorang. Gadis yang mempunyai warna sama dengan warna langit itu.

"Tapi--" Kata-kata perempuan itu tepotong.

"Percayalah padaku, Kushina." Pinta lelaki itu. Kali ini ia memandang gadis yang dipanggil Kushina itu.

Gadis berambut lurus sepinggang berwarna merah cerah itu memandang suaminya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ia harus membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan itu. Biarkan ia mengetahui makna sebuah keluarga. Hukuman ini pantas ia terima." Jelas lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu, Minato.

"Lagi pula ia sudah menemukan orangnya. Kita percayakan saja semua pada dia sekarang…" Sambung Minato. "Tak ada salahnya mengirim dia ke dunia manusia…" Lanjutnya lagi.

Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia rengkuh badan istrinya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Memberikan ketenangan pada Kushina.

"Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya…" Kata Minato di tengah pelukanya.

"Naruto..." Guman Kushina.

XXXXX

"Mungkin itu bukan sekedar mimpi." Opini Itachi setelah mendengarkan pejelasan panjang lebar Sasuke tentang semuanya

"Begitukah menurut kakak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah antusias.

"Yeah…" Jawab Itachi.

"Mungkin itu jawaban dari semua permintaanmu pada Tuhan." Lanjut Itachi sambil memegangi dagunya, sok berpikir.

"Hm…mungkin" Guman Sasuke.

Cit…cit… cit…cit…

Suara burung yang berkicau menggema dalam kesunyian rumah satu ini. Menandakan hari sudah pagi.

"Tunggu…" Kata Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bengong tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyadari apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Entahlah…" Jawab Itachi.

Itachi lalu membuka jendela kecil yang kebetulan berada di samping tubuh Itachi.

Cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan yang agak gelap itu. Udara segar mengisi setiap sudut ruangan, menggantikan udara kotor yang masih tersisa kemarin diiringi kicauan burung yang menggema.

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Hah!! Aku bisa terlambat berangkat sekolah." Teriakan Sasuke yang dengan sukses merusak suasana pagi yang damai dan tentram saat itu.

Sebegitukah lamanya Sasuke bercerita?

Sasuke berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi disusul oleh Itachi yang tertawa-tawa kecil melihat tingkah adik satu-satunya ini. Ia juga tak menyangka, ternyata ini sudah pagi.

Apakah mereka berdua terlalu terbawa suasana cerita Sasuke sehingga mereka tak sadar waktu?

Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi dan telah selesai menggenakan seragam sekolah, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan tenang. Mareka tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi di kamar Sasuke.

**TBC**

Next chapter:

**Angel**

Balasan review:

Aoi No Tsuki: Iya nih… baru bisa publish fic sekarang, itupun nekat XP. Disini Naru dah keluar tuh, walau sedikit –ditendang-. Makasih atas masukanya.

Shia Malay Login & NakamaLuna: Disini SasuFemNaru. Makasih reviewnya.

Mikazuki Chizuka: Makasih… -blushing tingkat tinggi-. Makasih atas koreksinya. Kalau ada yang salah bilangin lagi ya –nyuruh sambil bawa golok-.

Azahi Kisashi & Sana Uchimaki: Nih dah up-date. Makasih reviewnya.

Dani-Itachikoi: Iya. Kalau mau protes, protes aja ke alur ceritanya yang maksa –ditendang-. Nih dah up-date. Makasih reviewnya.

Yuuzu-Chan & Chiaki Megumi: Makasih atas sarannya.

Wild Witch 13: Makasih atas semua koreksinya. Jujur, kami juga baru menyadarinya setelah membaca review kalian (--;). Untuk masalah OC, sepertinya sudah banyak dijawab oleh author lain di luar sana. Makasih reviewnya.

Nate River is Still Alive: Senpai?? 0.o Kami masih baru juga, dan rasanya gak enak kalau di panggil begitu. Makasih reviewnya.

Uchiha Nirmala-chan: Yang mau masuk SMA itu Hito, kalau Hoshi baru mau kelas 9. Pasti kami do'ain. Makasih reviewnya.

Hanaruichi: WHAT!!! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL HIU-TEME?!!! –Hoshi ngasah golok-. Awalnya memang pengin nyiksa Sasuke lebih kejam, tapi... –lirik-lirik Sasuke's FG-. Makasih reviewnya ya yayang… XD

x Hinamori Sakura x: Kami usaha'in biar Sakura muncul kapan-kapan. Tapi gak janji loh –ditendang-. Makasih reviewnya.

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**REVIEW OR FLAME??**


	3. Angel

**A/N:** Yahoooo!! Anata wa ikaga desu ka?? O-genki desu ka?? Terima kasih kembali kami ucapkan kepada semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca dan meriview FF kami ini (_ _). Enjoy…

0o…..Fuyuno Hoshi..…o0

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Malaikatku **© Kami

**Gendre:**

Mystery/Family

**Rating: **

T

**Warning:**

Penuh dengan ke **OOC**-an. Belum keluar adegan romancenya. Ada satu **OC**. Dan lainnya…-males mikir-

**Pairing:**

SasuxFemNaru

**Summary:**

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian ia menengok ke arah kanannya. Begitu matanya terbuka…

**Malaikatku**

**3. Angel**

XXXXXX

"Hah…" Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Mimpinya semalam terus berputar di kepala Sasuke. Seakan tak mau pergi. Ditambah pendapat Itachi tentang mimpinya. Sungguh membuat Sasuke penasaran setengah mati.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kakak lihat kau menghela nafas terus. Apa ada masalah?" tanya seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di samping Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang mau berjalan disamping anak malang ini kecuali Yohachi.

Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Menerjang terik matahari yang menyengat saat terkena oleh permukaan kulit.

Sasuke tersadar dalam lamunanya. "Mm…" Sasuke tampak ragu untuk menyeritakan semuanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau becerita, tak apa. Kakak tidak akan memaksa." Kata Yohachi.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia mendengar kalimat yang sama pada hari yang sama pula. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Yohachi. Walau ia tahu Yohachi tidak memaksanya. Namun, disamping itu, ia tak ingin menceritakan hal ini. Entahlah, ia merasa hal ini harus dirahasiakan.

"Maaf , Kak…" Kata Sasuke pelan. Walau masih bisa didengar oleh Yohachi yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya, tak apa…" Yohachi tersenyum hangat, membuat hati Sasuke lega. Senyum Yohachi adalah satu-satunya senyum yang bisa membuat hati Sasuke damai. Bahkan Itachi tak mampu menyaingi senyum Yohachi. Mungkin karena Sasuke menggangap Yohachi bagai ibunya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Dan bagi Sasuke, senyum Itachi bagaikan senyum seorang ayah.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan berjalan dalam keheningan. Menyusuri setiap sudut jalan, melewati toko-toko, gedung-gedung, menyaberangi jalan, dan menghirup udara kota yang makin hari semakin kotor.

Jangan heran, bayangkan saja Kota ini sebagai kota Jakarta. Hanya beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sudut kota itu, yang dapat sering kita lihat sepanjang jalan hanya gedung-gedung tinggi berjejer rapi di sana. Dan bandingkan saja dengan banyaknya karbondioksida yang dihasilkan oleh setiap kendaraan di kota ini dan manusia yang tinggal di kota ini, dengan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sana. Sungguh perbandingan yang tak pantas.

Bagi Sasuke, ia lebih senang tinggal di sudut kota yang tenang ini. Tak ada gangguan bunyi kendaraan, dan tidak ada suara keributan. Membuatnya susana hatinya tenang.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan terlihat mewah. Dikelilingi oleh pagar besar berwarna cokelat yang menjulang tinggi. Didalamnya tedapat sebuah taman, yang ditengahnya terlihat air mancur yang sangat mewah. Rumput-rumput terlihat terawat.

Rumah itu…oh tidak! Mungkin bagi sasuke, ini adalah sebuah istana. Temboknya didominasi warna putih. Terdapat teras yang lebar, juga beberapa kursi yang dijejer rapi di pinggiran.

Sasuke dan Yohachi berhenti di depan pagar utama istana itu. Itu adalah rumah Yohachi. Sungguh membuat hati Sasuke iri. Tapi, masih untung dia punya tempat beteduh, jadi syukurilah apa yang kau punya, walau sekecil apa pun.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, kakak sampai sini saja. Tak apa kan pulang sendiri?" kata Yohachi.

"Hn…" Sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalananya terus ke arah barat, menuju rumahnya.

Yohachi memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hati-hati Sasuke" Teriak Yohachi, berharap Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian ia membuka pagar rumah mewahnya dan masuk.

XXXXXX

"Aku pulang kakak…" Kata Sasuke setelah memasuki rumahnya itu. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kembali.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri rumahnya yang berdebu itu, mencari wujud sang kakak. Namun yang ia cari nihil.

'Kakak belum pulang….' batin Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di sudut rumah.

CKLEK…

BRUK!!!

Sasuke langsung membanting tas buntutnya ke pojok kamar. Kemudian ia menutup pintu. Sungguh suntuk ia sekarang. Sungguh malas untuknya melakukan sesuatu. Padahal ia belum makan. Yah walau ini sudah biasa, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mencari makanan.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang sama sekali tak empuk. Kedua tanganya diletakan di belakang kepalanya. Dan matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba.

Ia masih memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Mimpi tentang gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Mata biru langit iu. Ia terlihat sangat… Manis.

"Wah!! Apa yang aku pikirkan" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Ia sekarang berada di posisi duduk. Kedua tanganya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia sangat Frustasi.

Kedua matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Sama seperti biasa. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kamarnya.

"Ah…!! Cukup, aku tak kuat lagi." Teriak Sasuke lagi lalu ia merebahkan dirinya lagi karena merasa sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian ia menengok ke arah kanannya. Begitu matanya terbuka…

'KYAA…!!"

"WAA…!!"

BRAK!!!

Pintu kamar Sasuke didobrak oleh seseorang.

'Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya orang yang mendobrak pintu Sasuke yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

BUAGH

Terdengar suara pukulan yang amat keras dan pastinya sakit sekali.

XXXXXX

"Aw……….." rintih Sasuke kesakitan saat luka pukulnya diobati oleh Itachi. Sekarang kondisi sudah menjadi lebih baik, yah tidak seperti tadi…

"Bersabarlah Sasuke, lukamu harus segera diobati…" Itachi berkata, sembari mengompres pipi sasuke yang sedikit bengkak.

"Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang sama-sekali tidak dikenali oleh Sasuke maupun Itachi.

Terlihat seorang gadis, yah...memang sulit dimengerrti. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan ia sedang duduk di pojok kamar. Rambutnya pirang panjang digeraikan, hanya ada sebuah pita rambut yang menempel sebagai penyangga poninya yang terlalu panjang. Ia memakai pakaian gaun terusan selutut, dengan sedikit renda di bagian bawahnya. Warnanya biru, sama sepeti warna mata gadis itu. Umurnya sebaya dengan Sasuke, mungkin.

Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari tatapan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia balik melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa!!" tanya gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya membentak.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli pertanyaan gadis misterius itu. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Itachi yang sedang mengobati pipinya.

'Cantik-cantik pukulanya lumayan juga….' batin Sasuke.

"Selesai…" kata Itachi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, mengobati Sasuke. Itachi meletakan kain yang digunakanya untuk mengompres bengkak Sasuke, ke dalam baskom kecil.

"Maaf… refleks…" gadis itu menunduk dalam. Menyesali kelakuannya tadi.

Yah, wajar saja karena begitu ia terbangun yang dilihatnya ialah lelaki yang tidur di sampingnya. Tentu ia akan refleks memukulnya… Yah, kesalahpahaman yang sering terjadi.

"Hn… tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa suatu keganjilan. Gadis masuk ke kamarnya, yang jelas-jelas pintu depan di kunci. Ditambah lagi gadis yang tidak ia kenali.

Dari pakaian gadis itu saja, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia bukan anak kota Konoha. Pakaian yang seperti itu lebih menunjukan ia tinggal di suatu Kerajaan.

"Aku…" gadis itu terdiam tak melanjutkan perkataanya, berpikir sesuatu.

Sasuke dan Itachi menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. Sasuke memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Sepertinya ia sangat familiar dengan gadis itu. Tapi siapa?

"A…a…aku…ti…tidak...ingat." jawab gadis itu dengan terbata-bata. Cahaya matanya redup seketika. Yang ada hanya raut sedih.

Tunggu!!! Mata redup itu, rambut pirang itu… Jangan-jangan...

Sebuah bayangan muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke. Gadis yang ada dalam mimpi Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudah…sudah…" Kata Itachi yang panik karena gadis itu mulai menangis dalam diam.

Hening…Semuanya diam…

"Jadi…??" Kata Itachi membuyarkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Kau lupa semuanya?" tanya Itachi pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita panggil dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit curiga dengan asal-usul gadis didepanya itu. Ia masih terpikir bayangan gadis dalam mimpinya

"Bagaimana kalau Hoshirin?" tanya Itachi

"Gak-gak." Respon Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng.

"Mm… bagaimana kalau Yu…"

"Naru…" potong Sasuke

Hening…

Mata Itachi dan gadis itu tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih berpikir sendiri. Merasa sedang diperhatikan Sasuke memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa??" tanya Sasuke sinis. Ia merasa tak tenang diperhatikan dengan tatapan tanya yang memaksa seperti itu.

"Dapat dari mana kau nama itu?" tanya Itachi sambil terus menatap adiknya dalam-dalam.

"Memang kenapa? Kalau tak suka tinggal ganti kok!" kata Sasuke masih tak peduli.

Sebenarnya, entah mengapa nama itu terucap begitu saja dibibir Sasuke. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah lama mengenal nama itu. Dan nama itu spontan ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak, itu nama yang manis. Bagaimana denganmu??" tanya Itachi pada gadis yang sekarang menatap mata Itachi.

"Bagaimana??" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Ah ya, nama yang manis" katanya spontan.

Itachi tersenyum, sementara Sasuke membanggakan diri dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, nama ku Itachi, kau bisa memanggilku Kakak" Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemudian ia menatap adiknya.

"Aku Sasuke" Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia masih berpikir tenteng gadis dalam mimpinya, dengan gadis yang sedang ada di depannya.

'Naru…Sepertinya aku sudah lama mengenal nama ini?' batin gadis itu.

XXXXXX

"HWA!!!" terdengar teriakan frustasi dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Apa tak apa begini, Kak?" tanya Naru yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja Naru, ini sudah biasa." Jelas Itachi dengan santainya, mengacuhkan suara teriakan Sasuke yang mulai frustasi.

"…" Naru hanya diam, khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

Yap! Kini, Sasuke dikurung-err… dipaksa Itachi untuk belajar. Yah… berhubungan besok adalah hari UAS. Dan itu merupakan siksaan bagi Sasuke.

Naru kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan beralaskan tikar. Ia duduk bersila sambil menggenggamkan tanganya dan memundukan kepalanya.

Sungguh, ia sangat bngung. Ia lupa dengan semuanya? Dan bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan mudah seperti ini. Bagaimana ia sampai bisa di rumah ini? Dan siapa sebenarnya dia? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepala Naru.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuyarkan lamunan Naru itu. Naru sedikit terlonjak dengan suara yang masih sangat asing ditelinganya. Setelah Naru sadar itu suara ketukan pintu, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya, dan merapikan gaun yang sedikit kusut karena ia duduki.

Ia menengok kesana kemari, mencari sosok Itachi, namun nihil Itachi tidak ada. Dan akhirnya, karena ia juga tak mau mengganggu acara belajar Sasuke yang tak mengenakan itu, ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu sendiri.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama, dan dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

CKLEK…

Pintu terbuka dan yang terlihat di balik pintu itu ialah seorang gadis. Lelaki berambut merah. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia berbalik memandang jalanan.

"Maaf…." Ucap Naru, mencoba menegur lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu segera membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah. "Maaf Ita, aku menggang--"

Kalimat itu terpotong saat ia sadar dengan orang yang sekarang berhadapan dengan dirinya itu bukan sosok Itachi. Lelaki itu menaikan ujung alisnya.

"Siapa kau?"

--TBC--

A/n: Hiks…hiks…. Ada kabar buruk yang akan Hoshi katakan. Hoshi sudah tak mampu melanjutkan fic ini. Kalaupun Hito-kusso, dia cuma berperan sebagai pengedit. Ide sudah kabur entah kemana. Kalaupun idenya dah kembali, Hoshi janji bakal ngelanjutin ni fic. Padahal dah nyampe masalah inti…ToT

Spacial thanks:

Semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai sekarang

Pereview

Yang sudah mendoakan Hoshi naik kelas. Alhamdulillah, Hoshi naik kelas. Dan Hito-kusso lulus SMP!!!! Alhamdulillah...

Semuanya aja deh…

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**REVIEW OR FLAME??**


End file.
